U.N.M.E.I Live
is the theme song for THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! sung by Mirai Kasuga, Shizuka Mogami, and Serika Hakozaki. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| Solo Remix= Video PV= Lyrics Color codes: , , Color Coded Rōmaji= Hora ne unmei kanjiterun desho? Ima koko de te o hirogeteru Guuzen? Hitsuzen? Docchi? Docchi? Docchi mo da yo kono DESTINY (U.N.M.E.I.G.I.R.L oh yeah!) (U.N.M.E.I.L.I.V.E oh right!) (U.N.M.E.I.G.I.R.L oh yeah!) (U.N.M.E.I.L.I.V.E) unmei no hito Iku yo SHOOTAIMU ga hajimareba Dare ni mo tomerarenai kara Jounetsu? Seishun? PURACHINA HAATO o kakagete Ichi ni no san de hajikeyou Daisuki na kimochi zenshin de SUPAAKU saserun da (U.N.M.E.I.G.I.R.L oh yeah!) (U.N.M.E.I.L.I.V.E oh right!) (U.N.M.E.I.G.I.R.L oh yeah!) (U.N.M.E.I.L.I.V.E) Shikatanai BAASUTO MOODO!!! Ano ne konnani waratte iru kara Minna ni tsutawaru hazu desho Shinken? Joudan? Mada tochuu kamo shirenakute Saki nante mienai kedo Te o tsunai dereba ikerutte Nazeda ka wakarunda minna ni Hora ne unmei kanjiterun desho? Ima koko de te o hirogeteru Guuzen? Hitsuzen? itsumademo ARUBAMU nokosou yo (U.N.M.E.I.G.I.R.L oh yeah!) (U.N.M.E.I.L.I.V.E oh right!) (U.N.M.E.I.G.I.R.L oh yeah!) (U.N.M.E.I.L.I.V.E) |-| Romaji= Hora ne unmei kanjiterun desho? Ima koko de te o hirogeteru Guuzen? Hitsuzen? Docchi? Docchi? Docchi mo da yo kono DESTINY (U.N.M.E.I.G.I.R.L oh yeah!) (U.N.M.E.I.L.I.V.E oh right!) (U.N.M.E.I.G.I.R.L oh yeah!) (U.N.M.E.I.L.I.V.E) Mukashi no anime de akogareta you na Hakuba no dareka wa mada aenai kedo Koko de minna no koe o kiitetara Sugu kizuita yo watashi-tachi no unmei no hito Iku yo SHOOTAIMU ga hajimareba Dare ni mo tomerarenai kara Jounetsu? Seishun? Docchi? Docchi? Docchi mo da yo PURACHINA HAATO o kakagete Ichi ni no san de hajikeyou Daisuki na kimochi zenshin de SUPAAKU saserun da (U.N.M.E.I.G.I.R.L oh yeah!) (U.N.M.E.I.L.I.V.E oh right!) (U.N.M.E.I.G.I.R.L oh yeah!) (U.N.M.E.I.L.I.V.E) Hitori de naitari Pity na yoru demo Hashaide iru koe kimi ni todokeru yo Kawaii nee tte itte kureru kana? Ochitsuke yotte omowaretemo Shikatanai BAASUTO MOODO!!! Ano ne konnani waratte iru kara Minna ni tsutawaru hazu desho Shinken? Joudan? Docchi? Docchi? Docchi mo da yo Mada tochuu kamo shirenakute Saki nante mienai kedo Te o tsunai dereba ikerutte Nazeda ka wakarunda Renai toka mada shiranai kedo Akai ito nara ne tsunagatteru yo Kono STAGE to minna ni Hora ne unmei kanjiterun desho? Ima koko de te o hirogeteru Guuzen? Hitsuzen? Docchi? Docchi? Docchi mo da yo Konna kiseki ga aru kara Egao no tokimeki zutto Precious na toki o itsumademo ARUBAMU nokosou yo (U.N.M.E.I.G.I.R.L oh yeah!) (U.N.M.E.I.L.I.V.E oh right!) (U.N.M.E.I.G.I.R.L oh yeah!) (U.N.M.E.I.L.I.V.E) |-| Kanji= ほらね　運命感じてるんでしょ？ 今ここで　手を広げてる 偶然？　必然？　どっち？　どっち？ どっちもだよ　このDESTINY (U・N・M・E・I・G・I・R・L　oh yeah!) (U・N・M・E・I・L・I・V・E　oh right!) (U・N・M・E・I・G・I・R・L　oh yeah!) (U・N・M・E・I・L・I・V・E) 昔のアニメで　憧れたような 白馬の誰かは　まだ会えないけど ここでみんなの　声を聴いてたら すぐ気づいたよ　私たちの運命の人 いくよ　ショウタイムが始まれば 誰にも止められないから 情熱？　青春？　どっち？　どっち？ どっちもだよ プラチナハートを掲げて いちにのさんで　はじけよう 大好きな気持ち　全身で スパークさせるんだ (U・N・M・E・I・G・I・R・L　oh yeah!) (U・N・M・E・I・L・I・V・E　oh right!) (U・N・M・E・I・G・I・R・L　oh yeah!) (U・N・M・E・I・L・I・V・E) ひとりで泣いたり　Pityな夜でも もっと沢山の歌詞は ※ Mojim.com はしゃいでいる声　君に届けるよ カワイイネーって　言ってくれるかな？ 落ちつけよって　思われても 仕方ないバーストモード!!! あのね　こんなに笑っているから みんなに伝わるはずでしょ 真剣？　冗談？　どっち？　どっち？ どっちもだよ まだ途中かもしれなくて 先なんてみえないけど 手をつないでれば　いけるって 何故だか　わかるんだ 恋愛とか　まだ知らないけど 赤い糸ならね　繋がってるよ このSTAGEと　みんなに ほらね　運命感じてるんでしょ？ 今ここで　手を広げてる 偶然？　必然？　どっち？　どっち？ どっちもだよ こんなキセキが　あるから 笑顔のトキメキ　ずっと Preciousなときを　いつまでも アルバム残そうよ (U・N・M・E・I・G・I・R・L　oh yeah!) (U・N・M・E・I・L・I・V・E　oh right!) (U・N・M・E・I・G・I・R・L　oh yeah!) (U・N・M・E・I・L・I・V・E) |-| English= Come on, can't you feel it's destiny? It's here right now, opening its arms wide to us Is this a coincidence? Or inevitable? Which is it? Which is it? It's both, in the case of this destiny (D-E-S-T-I-N-Y-G-I-R-L oh yeah!) (D-E-S-T-I-N-Y-L-I-V-E oh right!) (D-E-S-T-I-N-Y-G-I-R-L oh yeah!) (D-E-S-T-I-N-Y-L-I-V-E) Like in old anime shows, I've always dreamed about meeting my prince charming I still haven't encountered anybody that fits the bill But when I came here and heard everybody's voices I realized at once who we were destined to be with Here we go! Once it's showtime Nobody can stop us Is it because of passion? Or youth? Which is it? Which is it? It's both Let's proudly wear our platinum hearts and burst at the count of three Sparking that feeling we love throughout our whole body (D-E-S-T-I-N-Y-G-I-R-L oh yeah!) (D-E-S-T-I-N-Y-L-I-V-E oh right!) (D-E-S-T-I-N-Y-G-I-R-L oh yeah!) (D-E-S-T-I-N-Y-L-I-V-E) Even on the nights you cry to yourself in self-pity We'll bring to you our cheerful voices I wonder if you'll tell me that I'm so cute? Even if you think that I should calm down I can't help it when we're in burst mode!!! Hey, when we laugh so hard like this Surely everybody will find our laughter infectious Are we being serious? Or only joking? Which is it? Which is it? It's both We might only be halfway down the road and can hardly see what's up ahead But for some reason, I know that when we join hands we can go the distance I'm still clueless about love But I know there's a red string connecting this stage to everybody Come on, can't you feel it's destiny? It's here right now, opening its arms wide to us Is this a coincidence? Or inevitable? Which is it? Which is it? It's both With a miracle like this We will always smile with excitement In precious times that we'll forever engrave In the album of our memories (D-E-S-T-I-N-Y-G-I-R-L oh yeah!) (D-E-S-T-I-N-Y-L-I-V-E oh right!) (D-E-S-T-I-N-Y-G-I-R-L oh yeah!) (D-E-S-T-I-N-Y-L-I-V-E) CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! THEME SONG "U.N.M.E.I Live" sung by: Mirai Kasuga, Shizuka Mogami, and Serika Hakozaki *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 sung by: Serika Hakozaki *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Starlight Theater sung by: Mirai Kasuga Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 1stLIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! DAY 2 performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Azusa Tadokoro, and Momo Asakura Trivia References Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Mirai Kasuga Category:Shizuka Mogami Category:Serika Hakozaki